


Chi-Town

by kbl55429



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Bobby said he would regret coming back after the lawsuit, he did. It didn’t last long though, Buck had enough so he goes home, back to Chicago.Please click so you can see what I have in mind, if you want to change it that’s fine just some ideas I had.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Jay Halstead, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Chi-Town

Here are my ideas for the prompt:

  * So remember during the Eddie Begins episode we see the flash back of Eddie talking about getting into the LAFD and the Chicago Fire Department, well what if instead of going to LA he decides to go to Chicago after his best friend from his Army days (yeah I decided Eddie is an Army Ranger in this universe), Jay Halstead calls him up and he decides to go to Chicago instead and what station does he happen to be placed at, 51.
  * I’m taking my idea from my other prompt of Daniel surviving and the Buckley’s put Buck up for adoption but instead of Bobby adopting him, Benny Severide does. Benny found three year old Evan at an apartment fire clenching onto his dead foster parents bodies. Evan doesn’t trust anyone but somehow he latches onto Benny and will only calm down when he’s around. Eventually Benny decided to foster and then eventually adopts him.
  * In this universe Benny is a good father and a good husband never betraying his wife (Kelly’s mom). When Benny brings Evan home he’s scared but eventually he starts to open up and loves Kelly, follows him around everywhere, Kelly being the teenager he is hates it at first but just like his mom and dad, he grows to love the little boy.
  * Evan becomes a firefighter in Chicago first but after he loses his long term (high school sweetheart maybe) boyfriend to cancer (not Jay, sorry not a Jay/Evan shipper, this is Buddie endgame prompt). He decides to go to LA. Everything that happens in 9-1-1 happens except for Eddie and Maddie (he doesn’t remember her and they never reconnect and if you want them to that’s up to you). After Buck comes back from the lawsuit the 118 are terrible to him. He decides to go back to Chicago and goes back to 51 but is on squad. There he meets........Eddie Diaz.
  * At first they become friends but they’re definitely falling for each other more then they have anyone else but after losing their first loves (yeah him and Shannon were good, she never left but she still dies, just in Texas, not LA, that’s why Eddie decides on Chicago, wanting to get out of Texas and he knows somebody there) they’re hesitant. But eventually they get together. How they get there is up to you.
  * Also Kelly and Matt are dating in this, I want Evan to use the line or something close, “finally got your head out of your asses huh?” when addressing their relationship.




End file.
